Ogre
:Ogre smash'd --Stonemaul Ogre Ogres are large, brutish humanoids originally from Draenor. They were one of the last races of Draenor's giants.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 156 Many were enslaved by the powerful Gronn. Several free ogre clans came through the Dark Portal before the First War. These ogres had a blood hatred to the orcs second only to their hatred of humans. They favored lands that were not frequented by orcs, and were seldom seen near other races' encampments.Warcraft I manual (Orc), pg. 58 Other ogre clans were once allies with the Horde and some were enslaved by the Horde, rather than the Gronn. These enslaved clans were often used in experiments. These included monstrous two-headed versions that were created by Gul'dan and brought through the portal after the First War to act as enforcers to quell needless infighting between the orc clans. However, eventually these clans broke free and went their own separate ways. Later, the Stonemaul Clan joined the new Horde under the leadership of the Mok'Nathal named Rexxar. Ogre culture, such as it is, tend to revolve a great deal around warfare, violence, and acts of strength. Elimination of competitors is an accepted (in fact, it is the only) way to move up in the ogre ranks. The ogres have great admiration to those that can best them in strength or in combat, an admiration that far transcends anything else, including their hatred for other mortal races, specifically orcs and humans. There are rare but known cases of ogres bowing to the Horde when those have defeated them (such as the Stonemaul tribes) and even rarely the Alliance. (Also see Gordok, "King of the Ogres", and Ogri'la quest lines in The Burning Crusade). Regular ogres and two-headed ogres are not spellcasters; the ogre magi make up the smarter, spellcasting versions of ogres.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 27 Appearance There is a great variety in the ogre species. Ogres average between 6 feet and 7 feet in height at adulthood, but continue to grow two inches to a foot at a time through a portion of their lives, as well as continuing to put on weight. A fully grown ogre would be between 8 feet and 25 feet;Horde Player's Guide, pg. 29 the average for the larger ogres is 15 feet, though some ogres are small, barely larger than 6 or 7 feet.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 214 At first glance, they may look lazy and fat, but they're actually incredibly strong. Their skin tones range in color from shades of peach to red, to deep blues and ashen black. They frequently have at least one horn on their head, and can have either one or two eyes. Ogres have many as the same hairstyles as orcs and can grow hair on the chin and upper lip. While ogres excel in strength, they are also rather slow-witted; this doesn't mean that they should be underestimated however, since they can possess a surprisingly brutal cunning. Still, most ogres are best suited to melee clobbering, though the two-headed ones are proficient in the mystical arts as shamans, magi and priests. Many other races are coming to realize that ogres are not the stupid, lumbering two-headed beasts they once seemed to be. In fact, many of the ogre lords have rallied the remnants of their people that were scattered when the Horde fell. Though their plans are unknown, there is no doubt that these powerful, deceptively cunning warriors will gather their forces once more. According to the best estimates (RPG books), there are about 6350 ogres on Azeroth (Although certain tribes are not factored in). Still, they can be a significant and furious army if marshaled. Two-headed ogres "Some ogres have two heads. Unfortunately, two ogre heads are not better than one — the heads rarely get along with each other, and two-headed ogres are just as dumb as their one-headed brethren."Horde Player's Guide, pg. 26 "Two-headed ogres often have compound names, which are actually the names of their two heads. For example, the famed ogre mage Cho'gall has two heads — Cho and Gall."Horde Player's Guide, pg. 214 In Tides of Darkness, two-headed ogres were said to be incredibly rare; Cho'gall was said to be the first in several generations. However, in World of Warcraft they seem to be quite common. Many two-headed ogre-magi were created by Gul'dan's Altar of Storms during the Second War. It is unknown whether or not additional two-headed ogres were created by any other means at any other time. As Torkus and his sons Tork, Torki, and Torkus Jr. show, two headed Ogre Magi will produced two headed Ogre Magi offspring. History Originally from Draenor, ogres were one of the last races of Draenor's giants. Some orc scholars believe the ogres were once intelligent and the dominant species of Draenor before the orcs rose to power. Orcs and ogres were enemies for generations until the rise of the horde. The warlock Gul'dan decided the orcs required the brute strength of the ogres in their war against the draenei. The ogres joined the horde in exchange for freedom from the tyranny of the Gronn and for providing food and weapons. Any ogres who stayed loyal to the gronn were ruthlessly conquered. Soon the ogres were broken, the race either forced into exile or enslaved and used in experiments. To this day, most ogres hate orcs with a passion, remembering the wars they fought against each other. .Rise of the Horde, chapter 16 Ogres in the Second War The ogres were brought through the Portal after the First War to act as enforcers in an effort to quell needless infighting between the Orc clans. The ogres were subjected to experiments by the warlock Gul'dan using the stolen runestones of Quel'thalas in an effort to produce new spellcasters for the horde to replace the fallen necrolytes and warlocks. Gul'dan's work bore fruit and lead to the creation of the ogre-magi. This new generation of ogres were two headed, an extreme rarity among ogres before this, more intelligent and more magically gifted than normal ogres and were used to devastating effect on the alliance.Warcraft II manual, pg. 73 Third War and Beyond Following the defeat of the Horde the ogres left the orcs to their fate and spread out across Azeroth, some managed to travel to all the way to Kalimdor and founded mounds there. The ogres played no part in the defeat of the Burning Legion during the Third War, however, during Admiral Proudmoore's invasion of the new orcish kingdom of Durotar one tribe of ogres, the Stonemaul clan, did rejoin the horde under their leader Rexxar who overthrew the previous chieftain Kor'gall. Despite this most ogre tribes have remained independent and are now hostile to alliance and horde alike.Warcraft III, Old Hatreds Other ogre tribes continue to exist on the ruins of Draenor. Most of these are still enslaved to the gronn, but one tribe - the Ogri'la have freed themselves from their demi-god oppressors and are trying to forge a new, more peaceful existence for their race. Notable ogres * , Warlord of the Stonemaul, slain by Rexxar. * , formerly possessed by Sylvanas Windrunner, later broke free from possession. * , leader of an independent band of ogres in the Deadmines and lover of . * , Ogre rogue that shows up in the Trading Card game and Warcraft minis. Society Many assume the ogres are insensate brutes, liking nothing more than destruction. Ogres have changed since the days of the Horde, however, possibly also due to their freedom from the influence of demons. More cunning than most give them credit for, ogre tribes keep somewhat at a distance from the other races as they have built a civilization. Villages are established in foothills, allowing ogres access to plains and forested areas. The new civilization of ogres has somewhat of a patchwork quality to it. Tribes are experimenting with different approaches, observing the other races as they seek to find their own way. Some groups are nomadic, while others have started small agrarian communities. All hunt, either as a primary or supplementary source of food. While rivalries and conflicts occur, ogres place great stock in listening to elders and allowing moderation of disputes. There is a loyalty to the race and at least some respect for the other races, though ogre interests are always addressed first and foremost. Ogres value endurance and insight more than simple strength. As strong as they are, they know that something out there is always stronger. Rangers are common among ogres, combining skill with the knowledge of the land. Ogres test unfamiliar groups to determine their power and possible intentions. They try to avoid conflict, often by having ogre warriors make displays of aggression, smashing the ground and shouting at opponents, out of range of whatever weapons the opponents possess. As a last resort, ogres have some skill in formation fighting and will use a combination of charges and withdrawals to try to surround enemies. Ogres will throw spears at a distance in waves combined with the use of clubs, with possible magical support from ogre magi. When committed to a fight, these giants are completely dedicated, only breaking from an engagement if their leader commands it. Despite their size and ferocious appearance, ogres are curious about the wider world and often seek to spread a more positive understanding of ogre culture. At the very least, an ogre hero can gain resources and allies for her tribe.Manual of Monsters, pg. 73-74 Ogre society is based on violence and domination. The head of a tribe holds his position through sheer brute strength. Any member of the clan can challenge the leader to a battle to the death. The victor of this duel is declared the new ruler (or retains the position, if the incumbent emerges victorious). This ogre often takes to decorating himself garishly with whatever stolen armor and weapons he can get his hands on. Loot in a ogre clan is distributed by whoever can defend their claim. Thus, the strongest members are usually easily identified by their better armaments. s.]] Besides their own tribes, ogres are often found employed as mercenaries, especially by the Goblin cartels, who see their extreme strength and slow wits as an asset. In Outland, ogre lords rule over the weaker and less intelligent ogres. Ogres prefer to live in mounds, which are little more than caves or piles of stone built around steam vents, implying that ogres seem to prefer hot areas. Some ogre villages exist, but they are less common. Ogres are extremely destructive to their environment, and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of waste and excrement that they leave in plain view. Often, the dismembered remains of enemies and prey are hung on meat hooks, strewn about the ground, or otherwise left out for all to see. Female ogres ).]] Ogre females have not appeared in the games and only a few have been mentioned in the lore. The few ogre females mentioned in lore include the unnamed wife of Tharg, who died by the claws of the black dragonflight. Chief Ogg'ora was a female ogre sorceress and former leader of the Fire-Gut ogres.Lands of Conflict, pg. 42 One of Gro'ach the Wise's commanders among the Duskbelch ogres was a female barbarian named Vaxar.Lands of Conflict, pg. 68 In 2011 Hallow's End, new masks were added to the game, including an . Languages Ogres usually speak Low Common. Some of the more intelligent ones may speak Common or Orcish. Ogre linguists are rare, but a few exceptionally intelligent ogres learn the languages of their new friends.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 27, 214 Some ogre tribes know orcish as one of their primary languages.Manual of Monsters, pg. 74 Other ogre types *Ogre magi are smarter, spellcasting versions of ogres. Ogre magi came into existence in the Second War when the orc warlock Gul’dan carved up an elven runestone and used its mystic powers to imbue ogre enforcers with the ability and intelligence to cast spells. *Gronn of Outland, the immortal demigods of the ogre race. Some say the gronn gave rise to the lesser ogres, yet if so, they show but little love for their children, as the savage brutes lord over the ogre clans with an iron fist. *Ogre Lords have only one eye and have stone-like growths covering their bodies. These Ogre Lords are closer in descent to the gronn compared to regular ogres. Half-breeds *Half-ogre *Half-ogre magi *Half-human half-ogre Manual of Monsters In Manual of Monsters Appendix Three two other type of ogres are mentioned: the Ogrillon and the Gauntling; however the validity of the source is disputed. Gallery Image:OgreW1art.jpg|Ogre art from WC1. Image:Ogre2 WC1 manual.jpg|More ogre art from WC1. File:N-ogre-3.gif|Ogre art from Warcraft II. Image:WC1POgre.gif|Ogre from WC1. Image:Ogre.jpg|An ogre in WoW. Image:Warmaul Shaman.jpg|A two-headed ogre in WoW. Image:Two head Ogre WoW.jpg|A two-headed ogre from WoW (old model). Image:OgreMageArt.jpg|Two-headed ogre Image:Kor'gall.jpg|Ogre warlord Kor'gall Image:Ogre RPG.png|Ogre from Horde Player's Guide. Ogre tribes and clans (top) fighting ogres (bottom) in the Deadmines during the First War.]] * Ango'rosh * Bladespire * Bloodmaul * Boulderfist * Crushridge * Deadwind * Dreadmaul * Dunemaul * Duskbelch * Dustbelcher * Firegut * Gordok * Gordunni * Laughing Skull (An orcish clan led by an ogre.) * Mo'grosh * Mosh'ogg * Mok'Nathal (A clan consisting of mostly half-ogres.)Cycle of Hatred, pg. 97 * Ogri'la * Spirestone * Splinter Fist * Stonemaul/Brackenwall Tribe * Stonegullet * Ton'maAlliance Player's Guide, pg. 60 * Torchbelcher * Twilight's Hammer (An orcish clan led by an ogre.) * Urok * Vul'GolLands of Conflict, pg. 46 * Warmaul Quotes Quotes from World of Warcraft: *"Me smash! You die!" *"I'll crush you!" *"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Me smash !" *"Stupid puny thing! Me smash!" *"Rah! Me angered!" *"Me mad! You get smash in face!" *"You no take mushroom!" Quotes from Warcraft II: See Warcraft II ogre quotes. Trivia *Goblins have used ogres as mounts. *In the first Warcraft, ogres resembled giant barbarians. They took on the chubby and horned appearance in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, which has stuck ever since. This is not unusual as many races have changed appearances over the years. *Unlike most humanoids in World of Warcraft, ogres do not flee when their health is low — this is likely related to their (lack of) intelligence and Warrior mentality. *Metzen has stated in an interview(around 7:43) that he would like ogres to be playable one day along with Naga, and goblins(who are becoming playable in Cataclysm). *Like humans and broken, ogres have their own aggro sound: Mua haha! Ogre April Fools Before World of Warcraft was released, Blizzard announced that two-headed ogres would become a playable race as an April Fools joke. Patch changes * References External links de:Oger fr:Ogre Category:Ogres Category:Outland Category:Giants Category:Half-breeds Category:Creature classes Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:Manual of Monsters Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Races